What's that mysterious package?
by Write.er ramblings
Summary: Sherlock is sent a strange parcel in the mail and John is determined to find out what it is...what sort of magazines would make Sherlock so embarasssed? Mild Slash


It was a typical day in the world of Sherlock and his faithful companion Dr John Watson. The sun was shining, the serial killers were rallying and John was blogging away happily.

Everything was perfectly boring, perfectly normal and perfectly predictable…well it was, until the doorbell rang.

'_Ding Dong'_

"Are you expecting a visitor Sherlock?"

"No...How strange, nobody ever rings that doorbell unless….."

"Unless what?"

"Never mind, go back to your idiotic typing," Sherlock said distractedly as he hurried towards the door."

"Parcel for Mr Sherlock Holmes," an unfamiliar voice announced.

"Return to sender please," Sherlock declared.

"Sorry sir, under strict instructions to ensure this here parcel remains at its destination…sign on the line please."

Sherlock shot the man a disdainful glance, "Oh…I see now, you are a small-minded individual…recently divorced and currently experiencing financial difficulties judging by the wear marks on your clothing. It is also evident that you feel powerless and so seek some form of authority in your role as a delivery boy, how pitiful."

"How dare you!" The man shoved the parcel heavily into Sherlock's arms and stormed off angrily.

"Some people don't know how to take constructive criticism," Sherlock sniffed superiorly before slamming the door shut and dropping the package on the table.

John observed all this silently and with a great deal of curiosity…. "So what is it?"

"What?"

"The package…what is it?"

"Oh nothing of importance… just some magazines that Mycroft insists on sending me every month, they will no doubt be of more use to the recycling company then they are to me."

"What sort of magazines?"

"I highly doubt they would be very appealing to you…unless there are certain things you might be hiding from me?" Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow in speculation.

"Is this the great Sherlock Holmes admitting he does not know everything? Someone get a tape recorder, call the local news station…this is the stuff of history!"

The corner of Sherlock's mouth twitched briefly in what could almost have been considered a smile. A smile caused not by death and murder, but by simple human conversation.

"So are you going to open it?"

"Open what?"

"The magazines…."

"Oh them, no I am not going to open them…"

"But…." John's complaint was silenced by the ringing of Sherlock's phone.

"Hello, yes…we will be there in 10 minutes," Sherlock hung up the phone and without another word grabbed his coat and headed out the door to catch a cab.

"Where are we going?"

"Murder…looks like the work of the serial killer who has been plaguing the city for the past couple of weeks."

"Is this the weirdo who keeps hanging people and then stringing them up in public places?"

"The very same, this time the body has been found stuck up in a tree out in the park."

The cab came to a stop, "Lead the way Sally." Sherlock ordered.

The two made their way over to examine the body of a small child hanging limply from the branches of an old tree.

"He could not be older than five," said John sadly.

"No sign of a struggle, but something is wrong with this scene…the boy does not match that of the other victims. For one, he is not female and shows no sign of sexual abuse and two…note the way his clothes are clean and the calm expression on his face. This was not a random killing, this boy is somehow connected to our killer…find out how and we have essentially found our killer."

"You got all that in five minutes!" exclaimed a nearby policeman.

"I really do wonder how you people can live with being so utterly ignorant!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"The murderer slipped up, now what is the child's name and have you spoken the parents?"

"His name is Cody Danvers and the mother and father are yet to be contacted."

"Very well, we shall go and visit them immediately…I expect this case will be solved before dinner." Sherlock said crisply.

"Wait a moment Sherlock!" a voice called out.

"What are you doing here Mycroft?" Sherlock said in annoyance.

"I simply came to ask if you got the magazines I sent you."

"I did and for the millionth time, stop posting that filth!"

"It is not natural for a man to live like this Sherlock and besides I think you will find these magazines different from the last; I believe I have rectified the difficulties you may have encountered." He said looking pointedly at John.

"I have no idea what you are talking about; now go away I have a murder to solve."

"Very well have it your way."

"I always do," Sherlock said childishly.

"Enough squabbling, let's go!" John declared as he grabbed Sherlock and dragged him off towards the cab.

"Run along like a good little boy!" Mycroft called out gleefully.

"I really want to see those magazines," declared John after they had travelled along in silence for a good while."

"Mind on the case John, mind on the case."

"Do you really think we can solve this in time for dinner?"

"Of course, I have no doubt that the answer lies with the mother…speaking of which we had best knock on the door."

"Hello, can I help you?" a pretty young woman of around 30 years of age answered the door.

"Yes, are you the mother of Cody Danvers?"

"Why has something happened to him?" she asked, a look of terror colouring her previously relaxed face.

"He is dead." Sherlock said bluntly.

"I am sorry for your loss, we are with the police and we were hoping you could help us find the scum that did this." John added kindly as the woman collapsed on the floor into frantic sobs.

"Please get a hold of yourself, we need you to tell us anything about your past…or relationships, or anyone who might have a motive to cause you or your child harm."

"Yes, of course." She said after a moment.

"My current husband is not Cody's father…he is the child of an old high school friend and well let's just say this guy was not dad material. But of course that does not mean he would kill Cody!" She said quickly.

"Of course not, could you please just write down any names and contact numbers or addresses that you think we should look into." John said handing her a pen.

A few more questions later and they were soon heading off to visit the boys biological father….

"It was not him." Sherlock declared an hour later as they were sitting in a small café having afternoon tea.

"Then, who is it?"

"I think perhaps we should pay the boys step father a visit." He said cryptically.

"What makes you think that?" John asked in confusion.

"The biological father was more upset."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I was observing the step father earlier…you might recall he walked in the room briefly while we were talking."

"Yes, but I don't see how that makes him a serial killer."

"He is, the case is closed…I can provide evidence."

"What…when, how the hell did you figure that so fast?" John exclaimed.

"I told you this was a boring case, now think about it. When he entered the room he saw his wife was upset but made no attempt to comfort her or find out what happened…indicating that he already knew and was keeping his distance. Secondly, you might have noticed the mud on his shoes…it had been raining last night but the ground is dry currently. This would indicate that he was out in the mud last night…perhaps somewhere like a park. Finally I am sure we can locate the murder weapon somewhere either in his shed or car as this murder was too personal for him to throw such a symbol out. It is quite obvious I mean he hates the boy cause he is not his own and well as for the whole raping and hanging women thing well he obviously has some background issues."

"So….case closed?" John asked trying to clarify.

"Yes, let's go back to the unit…I feel like scrambled eggs."

"Shouldn't you call the police and let them know?"

"I already did it this morning after the first visit to the wife…going to see the biological father was just for your benefit so you felt like this case was actually interesting."

"Umm…thanks?"

"You're welcome."

John stared at Sherlock in confusion…really the man made absolutely no sense at all! The short cab ride back to the house was filled with Sherlock's grumbling about boring cases. Any normal person would be overjoyed to be finished with such a gruesome child murder case but no…not Sherlock!

John walked in and collapsed on the chair in front of his computer to write down the days happenings. Thinking back on the day's events reminded him of a certain mystery parcel….hmm why would Sherlock not open or even discuss something as simple as a couple of magazines…unless…..

"Sherlock does Mycroft send you porn?"

"Not this again, please just drop it would you." Sherlock said as he looked away nervously.

"Oh my god, it is….it's porn, come on let's have a look!"

John raced over to the package before Sherlock could reply and opened it quickly.

Silence

"Umm…Sherlock this is male porn, I mean I know I said I was ok with everything and all but you could have at least told me you were gay." John said…a little hurt.

"What, that's new…Mycroft normally sends me the female sort." Sherlock said in confusion.

Silence

"It's ok…you don't have to make excuses."

"I am not making excuses! Mycroft has just got it into his bloody head that I like you and so must immediately assume that I can only be sexually stimulated by men!" he screamed in frustration.

"You like me?" John asked quietly.

"No, well…you are the only person who has ever interested me." Sherlock replied awkwardly.

"You are interested in me sexually!" John asked slowly.

"Yes," Sherlock said quietly.

"What was that?"

"I said yes, I like you…you are the only one I have ever liked and for the first time I want to put someone else before my work!"

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"I like you to…I am bi."

"I am sorry; please don't leave….wait what?"

"Your powers of deduction are obviously failing you if you can't pick up on it when someone finds you attractive."

"You…find…me….attractive?" Sherlock asked slowly.

John threw the magazines to the side and walked slowly over to Sherlock…."I find you very attractive." He said before capturing Sherlock in a passionate kiss.

**A/N Reviews Please! **


End file.
